Reconciliation
by lorcheto
Summary: Season 9 episode 5. Basically, Harvey meets Mike at the airport after his conversation with Louis and they reconcile.


**What a great episode. I have missed Mike and Harvey's fights and banters over the past season. It's great that Mike made a return for the last season.**

**Summary: Season 9 episode 5. Basically, Harvey meets Mike at the airport after his conversation with Louis and they reconcile. **

**Reconciliation**

Mike got off his cab and entered the airport. He looked at the screen, that had the departure flights listed. Shit. His flight had a 4 hour delay because of a storm. He sat in the waiting room and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he and Harvey were going to leave off fighting like this. He did understand the man, though. Samantha was part of Harvey's family now, and Harvey was loyal to his family. That loyalty is one thing he admired about the man. That loyalty was the foundation of their friendship. But….there was this part of him that always thought that Harvey would choose him over anyone….just like he did with Logan Sanders all those years ago. He knew that when he left the firm to start a job in Seattle, his relationship with Harvey would change, but he always thought that they would be family, no matter what. So, part of him wondered if he had a family in New York anymore. Harvey's actions over the course of this case had proven that he would choose Samantha over to mention, that he never got the chance to tell Harvey that Rachel was pregnant. He himself found out about it via text message a few hours ago while he was still working the case. Yet another reason why he was in a rush to go back home and kiss his beautiful wife so that they could share the joy of the news together.

"Delay, huh? Those suck." said a familiar voice right next to him, that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Harvey?! What are you doing here?" inquired Mike, genuinely wondering what was the man doing here, considering their fight.

"You didn't seriously think that I was going to let you get on a plane to another state, if we were not on good terms, did you? I told you when case started….we end this thing on good terms. So, we have about 4 hours, how about we grab a coffee and work it out."

"There is nothing to work out. You picked Samantha over me. It's obvious that you don't care about me anymore."

"Don't care?! Mike, you are the one who moved to Seattle, and I am the one who rented your old apartment here for you."

"I knew it. You saw my move to Seattle as a betrayal, and you are pissed that I left and I am no longer part of your family."

"What? No, Mike. Really…I am not mad. I was worried about letting you go on your own, but I have to admit, you are doing great. Mike, I have been following your work in Seattle for the past year and a half and I have to say, I'm proud of you. You are right where you belong, Mike and I am happy for you. How can I be pissed at you, when I know that you are okay and you are happy with the woman that you love?"

"Well, you were, when I started working for Jonathan Sidwell."

"That was different. You were there all alone, with no one watching your back. Kind of like, when you went to prison for me. The worry was the same. Now, you are there with Rachel, and Rachel keeps me on the loop and if something goes wrong, I will catch the next plane to Seattle to help you, whether you want me or not. You will always be part of my family, Mike and I would kill for you. Nothing could ever change that. But Samantha is my partner. She is part of my new family, thanks to the merger that was your idea by the way. And with Faye in the firm….I can't betray her, Mike, not even for you. Right now, we need to keep a united front and have each other's backs more than ever. You understand that right?"

Mike nodded.

"Yes, I do. I would do the same. I am sorry. I overreacted."

"It's okay. Brothers fight….we are good now, right?"

"Yeah, we are good. Now, how about that coffee?"

Harvey nodded and the two went to the nearest Starbucks coffee shop in the airport.

"By the way….Rachel texted me two hours ago. She is pregnant." Said Mike.

"That's great! Congratulations, Mike." Said Harvey and hugged him. "You will make a great father and more importantly I will be a great uncle."

"Umm…..no, you are not getting near my kid. I don't want him or her to become douche like you. You will be a bad influence."

"Hey, I raised you right. Samantha told me that you were my adopted son, well she is technically not far from the truth. I am sure that if I had a son, he would be the same pain in the ass you are."

"What? You do realize that makes you a future _grandfather_, right Dad?"

"Oh, no I never should have told you."

"Oh, Dad, are you mad? I am going to tell Mom."

"I am never going to hear the end of it, am I?" said Harvey and smirked. It was good to have things back to normal. He was going to miss the kid when he went back to Seattle.

"Nope." smirked Mike.


End file.
